desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
A Spot of Bother
"A Spot of Bother" is the 25th episode of Desperate Schoolboys. 'Summary' Rena and Mary try to break free from the basement, while Josh wonders why he's the only person from school not invited to Dean's party. Meanwhile, Joe meets a girl in trouble, and Ben tries to end things with Emma. 'Plot' 'Teaser' Flash to young Rena out at a store with Justine and slipping a few candy bars into his pocket, however, Justine sees this, removes the candy bars and gives him a scornful look. Flash to young unconscious Rena in the driveway as his bike lies next to him, Justine rushes outside to make sure he's okay; Rena awakes with a broken arm. Flash to young Rena in the parking lot of a supermarket watching Justine load groceries into the trunk, he slides over to the driver's seat and turns the key in the ignition, before hitting a random pedal and reversing into another car, causing both alarms to go off. We see Rena and Mary in the basement of the latter's house as the former continuously bangs on the room's door. "You may wanna conserve your energy for more useful things," Mary tells him, "Dad's never gonna let up, just get more angry." "More angry? More fucking angry? In case you didn't notice, we are locked the fuck up!" Rena exclaims. "You've never been locked in a small room for a long time before? Jeez, someone's a princess," Mary states. Rena glances at her, bemused, and continues to bang on the door. "It's not going to work," she assures him. "And what do you suggest we do?" Rena wonders. "Start planning escape? Something a little more... productive?" she suggests, "If there's one thing I know about my dad... it's that no one has any idea of just what he's capable of, not even him." Rena looks worried, before approaching Mary, "Well, if I was going to be locked up with someone... I'm glad it was you," Rena tells her, before leaning into her and kissing her passionately. Mary pulls away, "Yeah, 'cause pimping this place out into a sex dungeon sure isn't gonna make my dad angrier..." she jokes. Rena laughs, kissing her again. 'Act I' Flash to the party, people are eating food from a barbeque. Flash to people dancing at the party. Josh and Ben are walking down the street when Dean approaches them. "Hi, guys," Dean smiles, "Ben. I'm having a party this Saturday. You're welcome to come?" "Thanks," Ben smiles. Josh then looks at Dean, waiting for his invitation. "Right, well, see you," Dean says and walks off. Josh watches him walk away, with a shocked face. Josh turns to Ben and utters, "What the hell was that?!" "And you're sure you'll be fine without us for the weekend?" Annie asks Joe as she gathers a couple suitcases by the door. "Yes," Joe assures her, "For the millionth time." Brian walks in, having just placed a suitcase in the car. "Is this another load?" he asks, Annie nods and Brian lifts up her luggage, carrying it outside. "Well, you have my cell number and the emergency number, right? In case you don't, I left a note on the kitchen counter," Annie assures him. "I remember the days where you just wouldn't come home for a weekend and I could just ''assume you were someplace nice," Joe jokes before Annie approaches him. "Those days are over," she states, smiling. Joe smiles back before telling her that he has all the relevant information and that she should leave and have fun. Annie bids a final goodbye before walking out of the house. Emma is lying in a hospital bed when she looks up to see a knock at the door, it's Ben. "Hey. How you feeling?" Ben smiles, as he sits beside her. "Like I was shot by a gun," she mumbles. "I have something I need to tell you," Ben starts. "Oh?" Emma asks, "You look nervous, Ben. What is it?" Ben stutters, "I'm just going to come right out with it. Because it's not fair to you otherwise." Emma nods. "I'm in love with Liz," Ben states, "I'm so sorry, and I will still be here for you, Emma. I still care about you. But I can't be your boyfriend." Emma looks blank, not answering. Ben urges, "Emma, did you hear what I said? Say something. Anything." Suddenly Emma lets out a bloodcurdling scream. Ben tries to calm her but she doesn't stop screaming, soon everyone in the room is looking at them. Back in the basement, Mary and Rena are sitting side-by-side, the latter having given up on banging the door down. "I'm sorry you got caught up in mine and my dad's drama," Mary tells him. "It's okay," Rena assures her. "No, it's not," Mary protests, "I should never have agreed to go out with you, especially after what happened the last time I got involved with a guy..." "Last time?" Rena asks. "This isn't the first time I've been here, you know?" Mary tells him. Rena inquires, "Here? As in Wiksteria?" "Yeah," Mary says. "Well, when were you here the last time?" Rena wonders, confused. Mary pauses, "Can't really say." Rena appears confused again, "Why not?" Mary takes another pause. "You can't really say?" Rena asks. Mary nods, saying that she's probably already said too much. "And the other guy you got involved with, the 'last time', what happened to him?" Mary turns to Rena, "He died." 'Act II' Ben and Liz are sitting together. "Poor Emma. I've never seen her so upset. It just pains me so much that our happiness is coming at her expense," Ben says. "There was no easy way out of this. We did the right thing by coming clean," Liz comforts. They smile and kiss. "How did you sleep last night?" Ben asks. "I didn't. You?" Liz replies. "Not a wink," Ben smiles, "As lovely as last night was, I don't think it counts as an official date. I thought that we go to the dance together tonight?" "Sounds wonderful," Liz smiles. Liz goes to kiss Ben again but he stops her, "But, Liz, until I sort things with Emma I don't think we should rush things." "You're right," Liz smiles, "We need to get use to each other in this whole new light first." They smile. Ben and Joe are sitting together. "Where's Rena?" Ben asks. Joe shrugs. Josh then walks over and sits with a sigh, "What the hell is going on with Dean?! He still hasn’t invited me to his party! Everyone else has been!" "Maybe he just doesn't like you," Joe suggests. Josh looks flabbergasted, "Doesn't like me? Joe, people love me. People fight in classes to sit beside me." Ben and Joe exchange a glance. Josh continues, "I know what it is! He's afraid to ask me because he thinks I'll say no. I'm like the pretty girl who doesn't get invited to the prom." "That would be one rough high school," Ben mocks. "Maybe he doesn't know I live locally," Josh ponders. Joe teases, "Yeah, Josh, he thinks you fly over from the city to go to a crappy school in suburbia." Josh ignores them. "We've got that school assignment to do, it's in the city. You want to do it, Joe?" Ben asks. Josh's eyes widen, "That's it!" Ben and Joe look over, "What's what?" "Dean and I will do the assignment together. The entire day together, will make things right," Josh smiles and then walks off, to go and sign him and Dean up for the assignment. Ben and Joe shake their heads. "So, Ben, finally with Liz. You must be so happy?" Joe asks. "Oh, I am," Ben smiles, "But I can't help but keep thinking about Emma, how upset she must be. Maybe I should visit her?" Joe replies, "She'll need some space, Ben. In the state she's in, she won't want to see or hear from you." Suddenly Ben's phone rings as he receives a message, he looks at it and then says to Joe, "It's Emma! She wants to meet me!" Joe mutters, "That bitch is always on cue to show me up!" Ben is sitting in a coffee shop, waiting to meet Emma. She then walks in, supporting herself on a crutch. Ben stands and holds a chair for her as she sits. Ben starts, "Emma. I'm sorry. I never meant to..." Emma interrupts, "What? Hurt me? If that was the case then you would never have gotten together with that ginger whore!" Emma begins to tear, Ben takes out a handkerchief and hands it to her but suddenly Emma stops herself by slamming her fists on the table, "NO! I will not cry for you! You will have your break-up Ben, but I am new here and it is a humiliation I wish to avoid." "We can tell people that you broke up with me," Ben suggests. "And what would people think when they see you with Liz? What I want Ben, is for you both to hide your relationship until a reasonable amount of time has passed," Emma explains. "I see. Well, if that's what you want," Ben says, "People will not know of Liz and I." "Good," Emma smiles. Emma then stands. "Again. I'm so sorry," Ben tries. "Shut up, Ben!" Emma replies. Ben nods as Emma then takes out a watch and hands it to him, "Here. I got you this for saving my life." Ben looks at it, "Oh, looks like there's an engraving." "There was. I scratched it out with a screwdriver," Emma explains, before turning on her heels and leaving. Josh and Dean are walking through the city, with notebooks in hand for their assignment. Josh looks at a bunch of questions on a sheet and then says, "Right, we'll probably get most answers at the museum." Dean shakes his head, "I can't believe I was signed up to do this today! I didn't write down my name for today! The teachers must have put it down for me!" Josh looks guilty, "Yeah...teachers are tools." "I'm missing my little brother's play too," Dean says. "That's a lucky escape, right?" Josh chuckles but Dean looks awkwardly back, "I was looking forward to it." Josh nods awkwardly in reply. 'Act III' In the basement, Rena is again banging on the door loudly as Mary sits on the bottom of the stairs, clearly no longer caring for telling him to stop. Rena continues to bang the door as hard as he can. The door opens. It's Henry, "Can you please stop doing that? It's rather distracting." Rena looks at him with a shocked face and the doorbell rings. Quickly, Henry gives Rena a push, causing him to tumble down the stairs. Mary quickly rushes to Rena's aid and the basement door is closed once more. Henry composes himself and soon answers the door, "Hello?" he says as Hugo stands on the porch, Rocky beside him. "Have you seen my grandson?" Hugo asks. "Your grandson? Who's your grandson?" Henry asks, nonchalantly. "Renato," Hugo replies, "He didn't come home last night and said he'd be over hear for his date with that Mary girl." "I think you might have the wrong address, sir. There aren't any Marys in this house, just me," Henry states, smiling. He begins to close the door, but suddenly, Rocky growls viciously and begins to loudly bark. "You may want to control your mutt," Henry tells Hugo, who says that he doesn't have to mind anybody. Suddenly, Rocky runs inside the house, much to the alarm of Henry, and Hugo follows, calling after his dog. They arrive at the basement door. "I really think you should go now, this is quite intrusive!" Henry exclaims, now angered. "What is it, boy?" Hugo asks Rocky, ignoring Henry. Rocky barks again, standing by the door. "Get out of my house!!" Henry yells. Neither Rocky nor Hugo budges. "What's down there?" Hugo asks. "I don't have to tell you," Henry states. Hugo looks suspiciously at Henry. "Oh, what the heck," the latter says before opening the basement door and throwing Hugo inside. Rocky runs in after his master and the door is quickly closed and locked again. Joe is seen walking home from Josh's on his own along the sidewalk. He walks past an adjacent alleyway where, suddenly, a girl comes tumbling out of it, landing on Joe. "Watch out!" she yells as they hit the ground. "Yeah, I think it might be a little late for that," Joe jokes, standing up and helping the girl to her feet. Immediately, she tumbles back down again but Joe quickly stabilizes her, placing her arm around his shoulder. "Ah! I cut my knee when I fell," she tells him, inspecting her bloody leg wound, "Looks deep, too." "Um... my house is just 'round the corner and... I have a first aid kit," Joe tells her. "Well, that'd help, since, you know, I can't walk," she jokes, Joe laughs. He begins to help her limp around the corner. "So, uh, what were you doing running through an alley?" Joe wonders. "I was out for a jog," she tells him, "Can't you tell from the clothes?" Joe shrugs and the girl smiles. "Anyway, I'm Joe," he tells her, smiling. "Nice to meet you, Joe," she tells him, "I'm Silvia." Josh and Dean are sitting in a paddle boat on a lake, in the city. Dean looks uncomfortable, "Josh, this has been a lot of fun, but I think we should head back." "At rush hour? Just relax," Josh says. Josh continues to paddle, but Dean doesn't. Josh then breaks the awkward silence by singing to himself. Dean interrupts, "This is crazy! We're heading back!" "No!" Josh argues. "What is your problem?" Dean asks. "Why don't you like me?!" Josh shouts. "What?" Dean asks. Josh explains, "You didn't invite me to your party! I went to all this trouble to get us on this assignment..." "You signed me up for this?" Dean interrupts, "You're the reason I'm missing my little brother's play?!" "Oh, please! That would have been hell and you know it!" Josh retorts. Dean shakes his head. "Just tell me! Why don't you like me?!" Josh demands. "BECAUSE YOU'RE GAY!" Dean shouts. "What? Why would that bother you?" Josh asks, confused. Dean looks at Josh and stutters, "Because...because I'm gay too." Josh eyes widen, "You are?" Dean nods, "Yes! I've never told anyone! I've had difficulty being around you, because...because I like you." Dean looks up at him and they smile at each other. Joe arrives home with Silvia as she limps inside, she still has her arm around his neck and he closes the door behind them. "Hello, Joe..." says a familiar voice. Joe looks up and sees Dr. Sonya standing before him and Silvia. "W-w-what are you doing here?" Joe asks. Silvia merely appears confused. "I'm here for you, Joe," Dr. Sonya states, pulling a rope out from behind his back. He walks towards Joe and Silvia and both their eyes widen in fear. Dr. Sonya quickly pushes Silvia to the ground, making her unable to stand, and he attacks Joe, placing a cloth to his mouth. Joe puts up a little struggle but soon passes out. Dr. Sonya begins to tie Joe up with his rope, however, he then looks to a scared Silvia who squirms next to him, and applies the cloth to her mouth as well. Liz is in her room, dressed in a beautiful dress and looking at herself in the mirror, ready for her date. Ben knocks on the bedroom door. "Come in," she says. Ben smiles at her, "Oh, Liz, you look enchanting! So beautiful!" "I'm so excited, Ben," Liz smiles. Ben sits down with an upset face, "About that, Liz. I spoke to Emma today. She doesn't want people to know we're dating, which I think is fair, so I said we wouldn't go to the dance." "You what?!" Liz shouts. "I'm sorry," Ben pleads, "But considering how this is hurting Emma, it's really the least we can do. We still have each other..." Liz interrupts, "Excuse me, Ben, I have a splitting headache." Liz points to the door. Ben nods, "Alright. I am sorry, Liz, but I will make it up to you, I promise." "Yeah, well maybe we should be sorry this happened at all," Liz says. "What? You don't mean that?" Ben says. "Just get out, Ben!" Liz demands. Ben nods and then turns for the door, leaving with a sorrow face. As Liz begins to weep to herself in her room. Rena and Mary makes sure Hugo's okay, he is, as Rocky begins barking loudly from the basement. Josh and Dean are seen talking happily as they make their way back to Wiksteria. Liz is crying uncontrollably in her bedroom, before taking one of her pills. At his house, Dr. Sonya throws a bucket of water over Joe's head, causing him to wake up. Joe opens his eyes to see that he's tied to a chair within the shrink's lounge, unable to talk with the gag in his mouth. He hears moaning beside him and turns to see Silvia, her leg treated and bandaged, but also tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth and wet hair. Dr. Sonya looks at Joe and smiles, "Alright," he says, "We're gonna have some fun." Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes